Gone But Not Forgotten
by Baby Doll Buffy
Summary: AU fic. Buffy and Angel were high-school sweethearts back at Hemery, but they broke up when Buffy moved to Sunnydale. Now, years later, they are reunited.


Title: Gone But Not Forgotten

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it all belongs to Joss (he is evil but he is a god nonetheless), the WB, Fox, and Mutant Enemy (Grrr Arrrg). Please don't sue, I have no money!

*~*~*

"Buffy? Buffy!"

Buffy awoke abruptly to the sound of Willow's voice. Her back and neck were aching. She realised that she'd fallen asleep at her desk, her head in her Psych book. Groggily, she raised her heavy head.

"W-what?" she muttered.

Willow looked kinda sheepish. "Nothing. I just – uh – saw you sleeping, and I know that you have a big paper due tomorrow. I figured you'd wanna stay awake."

Sleepily, Buffy smiled. "Thanks."

She stood up slowly, and began working the kinks out of her neck. Stretching, she wandered over to the closet, and pulled out a big, oversized gray sweater. Slipping it over her head, she nestled into the familiar softness.

She returned to her desk, but then decided against it and sat on her bed. Willow, sitting at her own desk, turned to face her friend.

Willow smiled gently. "Okay, Buffy. What's up?"

"Hmm?" Buffy replied innocently. "Nothing. Nothing's up. Just wanna take a break, that's all." She eased back onto her pillow. "So, whatcha working on?"

Willow glanced up. "Oh, History. I have a mock exam tomorrow."

Buffy nodded. "K."

Willow sighed quietly. She knew what it meant when Buffy got like this. She did it often. Something was wrong, yet she refused to let anyone help her. It really needed to be worked out of her. Or else bribed out of her.

Reaching into her bookbag, Willow pulled out a chocolate bar. "Yours if you tell me what's wrong," she grinned, offering it.

Buffy's eyes followed the candy. She was starving.

So she caved.

"Fine," Buffy replied. She reached for the candy, but Willow pulled it just out of reach.

"Uh uh uh," she taunted playfully. "Tell first."

Buffy sighed. "It's dumb, though."

Willow smiled. "Buffy, nothing that's bothering you could be dumb."

Buffy groaned. "It's just dreams, Wills. I've been having strange dreams."

Willow nodded, brows creased. "Wanna tell me what about?"

"It doesn't matter," Buffy replied. "Just weird dreams, threw me a little out of whack, that's all." She forced a smile. "Can I have my candy now?"

Willow sighed, and then smiled. "Okay." 

She handed it over. As she did so, her arm accidentally knocked a novel off of Buffy's bedside table. The paperback tipped off the edge of the table, and fell the few feet to the ground, landing with a soft thud.

Buffy tensed.

"Oh, sorry," Willow offered, bending to retrieve the book. As she did, however, a Polaroid snapshot fell out. Buffy started and went for it, but Willow grabbed it first, giggling. She didn't notice the look in Buffy's eyes.

The photo was of a much younger Buffy, hugging a tall guy with dark hair. Buffy's hair was much longer, almost to her waist, and slightly darker. The guy was gorgeous.

Willow's eyes bugged at the guy. "Who…?"

Buffy grabbed the photo, and pressed it to her. "Uh…nothing…um…" she stammered. She hugged the photo, moving back, away from Willow. Tears formed in her eyes.

Willow noticed the tears, and did a double take. "Oh, Buffy, I'm sorry," she cried. "I didn't know…sorry."

Buffy shrugged, but couldn't stop a tear from escaping. "It's okay. I mean, it's silly, I know, but…"

Willow sighed. "Who was he?"

Buffy swallowed hard, then choked out. "My boyfriend. Back…at Hemery. In L..A." She took a breath, and continued. "We were going together all freshman year, then sophomore, until I moved away. To Sunnydale." She sighed. "He was…he was incredible. We were…serious, y'know? I think I loved him." She sighed. "But it's all gone now, anyway. I don't know where he is, or anything. He could be anywhere."

"What's his name?" Willow asked gently.

Buffy sobbed, more tears cascading. "Angel," she managed. "Angel Connor."

Willow nodded. "I'm…so sorry, Buffy. I had no idea."

Buffy shrugged. "I know. Nobody did. I sort of didn't want to tell you guys, you know? Didn't want to bring my past with me. But…I think it just all bottled up inside me…then the dreams…I was dreaming of him, and the memories…" she started to cry harder.

Willow quickly took her friend in her arms. "Shhh, shhh," she murmured. "It's okay."

Gradually Buffy's tears subsided, and Willow held up the chocolate bar. "You want this now?" she offered.

Buffy glanced at the candy, and simply shook her head. Willow was stunned.

"Buffy, if this guy is so important to you that you turn down chocolate," Willow grinned, "we're gonna find him."

*~*~*

Buffy could still barely believe it two days later. Bags were packed, classes were cancelled, car was hired. They were gonna go. She couldn't believe it. Of course, chances were, Angel wouldn't even be in L..A. Yet, the girls both felt they needed a vacation anyway.

Willow pulled her case off her bed. "Ok!" she cried. "We're off!"

Giggling hysterically, Buffy grabbed her case, and the girls headed out of the dorm and down to the carpark.

"Now, Cordelia's expecting us," Willow said. "We'll be there for a week. Also, she mentioned something about having a party for us tonight, so be ready. Then, tomorrow, we'll start to look for Angel."

Buffy smiled joyfully. "Thank you so much, Wills," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Willow smiled. "Anytime." They hugged briefly, then began to load their bags into the car. Then Willow grinned. "So, what do you mean be 'serious'," she asked mischievously.

"Huh?" Buffy replied.

"You said you and Angel were 'serious'. How serious?"

Buffy smiled broadly. "Serious. Very serious."

Willow laughed. "And you were, what? Fifteen?"

"And a half," Buffy defended herself with a chuckle.

Willow shook her head and tried to look disapproving. "Now, now young lady," she said in a motherly voice. "What on earth were you thinking?"

Buffy grinned. "Oh, I was thinking about how damn sexy Angel was."

Willow laughed. "You got the picture?"

Buffy grinned, and patted the pocket of her jeans. "Of course. Never without it."

Smiling and laughing, the girls jumped into their little hired yellow Volkswagen Beetle and set off for L..A.

*~*~*

"Angel, Mr. Hansen called again," Cordelia called as she headed through the door into her boss' office.

Angel sighed, and turned away from the paper on his desk. "What was it this time?" he asked.

"He needs to cancel the meeting on Thursday, because his so-called missing wife showed up last night."

Angel groaned and rolled his eyes. "She needs help," he muttered. "Not our help. Psychiatric help."

Cordelia shrugged. "Well, Mr. Hansen's one of our best customers, Angel. Don't want to convince him to go elsewhere."

Angel nodded distractedly. Arnold Hansen, a balding man in his forties, was indeed their best customer. His wife wasn't all there, and had a real tendency to go wandering off without informing anybody of her whereabouts. Since early on, Mr. Hansen had decided to let the detective agency handle it instead. 

  
Angel dropped his pen onto the desk, stood up, and stretched. He was just about to leave the room when Doyle, the partner on the detective agency, strolled through the door.

"Hello to you all," Doyle said jauntily as he flopped down into the lounger. 

"Mr. Hansen cancelled, Doyle," Cordelia informed him.

Doyle shrugged. "Never mind, princess. It happens."

Cordelia smiled at him and walked into the outer main office. She sat at her desk, booted up her computer, and set about canceling Mr. Hansen's appointment.

Angel sighed and returned to his desk. Doyle managed to free himself from the lounger, and stood up. 

"Angel, you want some coffee?" he asked. "I was just about to run down to the café. My treat."

Angel nodded gratefully. "Sure. That'd be great."

A sly smile spread across Doyle's features. "So, since I'm buying," he started. "Wanna let me borrow your coat?"

Angel chuckled. "Whatever. Take it."

"Thanks, man." Doyle grabbed the coat of the hook on the back of the door, and pulled it on. He slipped his wallet into one of the pocket, then a puzzled look spread across his face. He pulled a photo out of the pocket.

Angel didn't notice until Doyle whistled.

"Wow," the Irishman grinned. "What a babe."

Angel's head snapped up, and he quickly reached over and pulled the photo away.

"Who is she?" Doyle pressed.

Angel glanced at the photo. He'd completely forgotten that it was in the coat pocket. It was his most prized photo, the one of Buffy in the tree, hanging from a branch, her arms stretched right above her head and wrapped around the thick wood. The tree was on the outskirts of the woods, where they used to hang out. It had been their special place, they'd gone there just to talk, and be alone, and do…other stuff.

Angel felt a warm glow as he remembered their times together.

He cleared his throat. "That's…uh…that's Buffy. Buffy Summers," he eventually replied. "We were together in high school."

"Whoa," Doyle muttered. "You sure drew the long straw."

Angel just blushed and shrugged.

"Well, come on, man, spill!" Doyle urged. "What happened?"

"She moved," Angel said simply. "She moved away."

Doyle quietened. "I'm sorry, man."

Angel shrugged. "Not your fault. Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting coffee?"

Doyle grinned, remembering the reason he'd found the photo in the first place, and headed out of the office. 

Alone in the room, Angel stared at the picture. Buffy. She was so beautiful. He began to remember, now, how much fun they'd had. Dates, movies, ice cream and burgers at the local dive with friends. He remembered kissing her, holding her. She was so small, so perfect in his arms. He remembered the way she'd looked their first time together, a look on her face that was worth more than all the riches in the world. Buffy. He knew, then, that he would give anything in the world to see her again.

*~*~*

Buffy stopped the Beetle alongside a gas pump and handed the attendant her credit card. "Fill it up, please."

Willow fiddled with the radio dials. "So what's our plan of action once we get there?"

Buffy sighed and shrugged. "Umm…well, first we go to Cordy's, unpack, and, um…I don't know."

"I can't believe Cordelia lives in L.A," Willow sighed. "I always pictured her living in Europe."

Buffy glanced at her friend, and chuckled. "Well, I can't believe she's the assistant to a P.I."

Willow rolled her eyes. "And will be bragging her ass off, no doubt."

Buffy chuckled. "Do you know the P.I?"

Willow shook her head. "No. Course not. I haven't seen her since she moved."

"Me either."

The attendant finished with the gas, and headed into the station to run Buffy's card. Willow gave up with the radio, and slouched back into her seat, resting her feet on the dashboard. The girls were about halfway between L.A and Sunnydale.

Finally Willow asked, "Have you heard from Xander?"

Buffy groaned. "Since he decided to drive to all fifty of the states? Insisting on doing the same for Hawaii? No. He probably drowned on the way there."

Willow chuckled. "He's crazy," she agreed.

Eventually the attendant returned, handed Buffy her credit card, and wished them good day. The girls thanked him, and Buffy pulled away from the gas station.

*~*~*

Cordelia picked up her blue tote bag from beside her desk, switched off her computer, and headed into Angel's office.

"I'm leaving," she announced, startling Angel and Doyle.

"Oh, so soon, princess?" Doyle joked.

She glared. "I told you guys, remember? My friends from high school are coming to stay, and I have to be home to let them in." She turned away, and walked towards the door, calling her good-byes over her shoulder. Then she remembered, and stopped.

"You guys are coming to the party, right?"

"Party?" Angel asked. "What party?"

Cordelia groaned loudly and raised her eyes to the ceiling. "Come_ on_, I only told you like yesterday! I'm having a party to welcome my fiends from Sunnydale!"

Something snapped in Angel's head at the name. Sunnydale?

"We know, Delia," Doyle grinned. "We'll be there."

Angel didn't say anything, he was too busy staring, having been struck with another Buffy-sword yet again.

Cordelia just sighed at him, and left.

*~*~*

"Okay, three-four-two, three-four-four, ah! There it is, three-four-six."

Buffy stepped on the brakes outside the building with the numbers three-four-six stuck on the wall. Willow put away the slip of paper with the address, and Buffy turned off the ignition. They got out of the car, pulled their cases from the trunk, and looked at Cordelia's building.

But before they could say anything, the brunette rushed out the door and was on them, engulfing them in hugs.

"Hi!" she cried excitedly. "How are you guys? You look great! I haven't seen you in ages!!"

Buffy and Willow greeted Cordelia, and she led them through the building door and up to her apartment. 

She swung open the door, and helped them pull their bags inside. "It's not very big," she said. "But we've all got room. Oh, you guys are sharing a room, did I mention that?"

"Yes, you did," Willow replied, following Cordy into their bedroom. It was a good size, with twin beds, a large closet, and a bureau. 

"I hope you like it," Cordy said.

"It's great!" Buffy cried enthusiastically. I mean, we're in L.A, Wills, everything's great!"

Cordy giggled at the blonde's hyperactiveness. "Well, I'm glad you're here too," she said. Then she added, "so why are you here?"

Buffy and Willow shared a glance and Buffy cleared her throat. "We're, uh, we're actually looking for somebody."

"Buffy's high school boyfriend," Willow added.

Cordy nodded slowly. "Oh. Ok."

"We were together for almost two years," Buffy explained. "But then I moved to Sunnydale. I haven't seen him since, but a few nights ago, I started to dream about him, and I realised I needed to see him again."

Cordy nodded again, having more understanding. "Well, I wish you luck," she said. "Lots of luck. It's a big city, Buff."

"Tell me about it," Buffy agreed. "I still have his old address. I might check it out, you know, see if his parents still live there."

"You want me to take you there later?" Cordy asked. "Since, you know, you guys don't really know your way around."

"Sure. That'd be terrific," Buffy replied.

"What's the address?" Cordy asked.

"149 Bellview Drive," Buffy rattled off from memory.

Willow chuckled. "Wow, Buff, you really _did_ know this guy well."

Buffy grinned. Neither noticed Cordelia, who appeared deep in thought. She _knew_ she'd seen or heard of that address before. But where?

*~*~*

Later in the day, after unpacking, showering, and eating, the girls headed off in Cordelia's blue Mitsubishi for 149 Bellview Drive.

"This is stupid," Buffy suddenly decided, cold feet overcoming her. "They probably won't even be here anymore."

"So what if they're not?" Willow asked. "We go to the door, ask for one of his parents, if they're not there, we turn around and go home. We've got nothing to lose."

"Yeah, and if they are there," Cordy added. "We ask for the guy, they tell us where he lives, we go see him, and it'll all be out of our way by tomorrow, so we can do some serious shopping."

Willow grinned.

"So, what's this guys name, anyhow-?" 

"There it is!" Buffy cut Cordelia off, unknowing of how much trouble they would have saved if she'd simply answered the brunette's question.

Cordelia snorted at being interrupted, but dropped it and pulled into the driveway. Ok, this was weird. She was _sure_ she'd been here before. Oh, well. It was probably just some person the detective agency had helped at one time or another.

Slowly, the three climbed from the car. Buffy led the way up the drive, took a deep breath, and rapped her knuckles on the door. 

Eventually it was openly by a surly-looking teenaged boy with red hair and pimples. When he saw the three girls on his doorstep, his eyes almost bugged out.

"H-hi," he stammered. "C-can I h-help you?"

Buffy flashed him a brilliant smile. "No thanks. I think we have the wrong address."

"Oh, that's where your wrong, sweetheart," the kid grinned. "You've definitely got the _right_ address."

Buffy scoffed. "I doubt it. Thanks for your…help?" She turned away.

"Come back anytime, darling!" the kid cackled after her. Buffy spun around and gave his the finger, then continued on to the car. The rude kid, obviously disheartened, went back into his house. But Buffy swore she saw the curtains rustling as he watched the girls through them.

The girls sped off down the road. Buffy shuddered. "Creep."

Cordy grinned. "Leave him be. Just a horny teenager."

Willow leaned forward from the backseat. "So why didn't you ask him anything, Buffy? He might have known where the Connors moved too."

Cordy turned. "The Connors?" Connor, Connor. She knew it from somewhere. But there had to be a lot of Connors in LA. Except…hey, yeah! Angel! "I know a Connor-"

"Ooh! Burger King! With drive-through!" Willow suddenly shouted. "Come on, guys, I'm starved!"

Cordy sighed once more at being interrupted, yet forgot it and obediently pulled into the drive-through.

*~*~*

"Hey, Buff, how you doing?" Willow asked later that night, joining her friend at the refreshment table. Buffy handed Willow a beer, and took a sip of her own.

"Okay," Buffy answered. "Pretty good, in fact."

Willow eyed her suspiciously.

Buffy sighed. "Fine, okay, you got me. I'm terrible."

Willow took a drink and asked why.

"Because I'm stuck," Buffy replied angrily. "I have no idea where to keep looking for Angel. I mean, his parents moved, I have no idea where _he_ actually is, and some guy in a yellow suit keep bugging me."

Willow glanced around.

"Over there," Buffy pointed. Willow looked, and, sure enough, some guy in a hideous yellow suit was leaning against a wall, watching Buffy obviously.

Buffy groaned and turned away. 

"Well, at least we're on a vacation!" Willow tried to lift her friend's spirits.

Buffy smiled. "True." She set her beer down. "I'll be back."

She headed for the hallway.

*~*~*

Angel and Doyle entered Cordelia's apartment just as Buffy disappeared from the living room. Cordelia rushed to greet them, and took their coats. She started chattering endlessly, finally finishing with, "Hey, you have to meet my friends!"

She spotted Willow at the refreshment table, and dragged the guys over. "Willow, this is my boss, Angel, and this is Doyle, who's not my boss at all but still tries to boss me around. Guys, this is Willow Rosenberg, my friend from high school."

But Willow had stopped listening. She'd immediately recognised Angel as the guy in Buffy's photo. _Christ_, she thought, _this is gonna be good_. She couldn't believe it. All this time, Angel had been Cordelia's boss. Cordy had spent all day trying to find some guy who she'd known all along!

She smiled politely and shook the guys' hands, just as Cordelia started to speak again.

"Where's –?"

"Oh, she'll be back in a minute," Willow cut her off. 

Cordy nodded and headed away. 

"It was nice to meet you," Willow said to Angel and Doyle, and rushed off to find Buffy.

She found her friend in the bathroom, checking her makeup. "Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!!!" Willow shrieked.

Buffy jumped. "Willow! Jesus! What is wrong with you?"

Willow started to giggle. "You have to come here, now!" she commanded.

Helplessly, Buffy allowed herself to be dragged from the bathroom. Willow pulled her into the living room, giggling the whole way. "You'll never guess who is here!" she exclaimed.

Then Buffy saw him.

She stopped dead in her tracks. She stayed. She stared. 

Her blood ran cold. Everything in her body went numb. She couldn't believe it. He was here! There he was. Here. Right in front of her. Still gorgeous. Still charming. He was standing with Cordelia and another man, the three talking. Buffy couldn't tear her eyes from him. Then, suddenly, she snapped. She was terrified. Tearing her arm from Willow's grasp, she rushed back into the hall.

Willow stood alone, totally shocked. Um, ok, she thought. That was not supposed to happen.

Sighing, she headed after her friend once more.

"Buffy," she said tiredly when she found the girl sitting on her bed, head in hands. "Buffy, calm down. It's him. The guy you've been aching to see for over three years. Now, are you gonna sit here and cower, or are you gonna go out there and talk to him??"

Buffy raised her head slowly. She stood. "Ok!" she cried. "I'll go!" She marched for the door before she could lose her confidence.

He was still there when she entered the living room for the second time. However, this time, Cordelia spotted her.

"Buffy!" the brunette shrieked. "Over here!"

*~*~*

Angel gasped at the name. Unbelievable. Was it true? Eventually, he summoned the nerve to look. And it was true.

There she was.

Standing, framed in the doorway, her hair blonder and longer, almost to her waist, wearing a beautiful, tight-fitting, electric blue dress that hugged her curves and reached to about mid-thigh. Her feet were encase in black high-heeled sandals.

She was so dazzling, he had to remind himself to breathe. 

Then Cordelia had his arm, and was tugging him towards her.

"Buffy!" she cried as they reached the girl. "Where've you been? Never mind. This is Angel Connor, my boss, and this is Doyle. Guys, this is my friend from Sunnydale, Buffy Summers."

*~*~*

There was silence among the group. Nobody spoke. Buffy was in shock, as was Angel. Cordelia had finished her ramble for that minute, so she paused to catch her breath. And Doyle recognised Buffy's name, and was too nervous for his friend to say anything.

Finally Cordelia sighed. "What? What's going on?"

Buffy glanced at Cordy. Her voice was shaking, and she didn't trust it. Angel didn't move. So Doyle answered.

"Princess, maybe we should get a drink," he said quickly.

"What? Cordelia replied. "I have a drink." She held up her glass.

Doyle quickly took she glass from her and drank the contents. "Now you don't. Come on." He led her away, Cordelia protesting the whole time.

Buffy and Angel were left alone.

Finally Angel spoke. "Buffy."

Buffy smiled. "Angel. Oh my god."

He laughed. "I know. Oh my god."

They both collapsed into laughter.

"This is unreal," Buffy finally said when the laughter had died down. "I mean, this is amazing!"

He nodded. "I can't believe it's really you. You're Cordy's friend from high school?"

Buffy smiled and nodded. "Yep. And you…you're her boss!"

He nodded slowly. "Wow."

They remained in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

Eventually Angel broke the silence. "You're still as beautiful as the day you moved away."

Buffy smiled, and her insides warmed. "Moving away…that was the worst day of my life, Angel…leaving you."

"It was my worst day, too," he agreed. "I even looked for you for awhile after we lost contact. I went to Sunnydale, but I didn't have your address. I tried to find you but…I couldn't."

Buffy gave a small smile and looked down. "I have a confession," she began. She looked back up at him. "Angel, I didn't come to Los Angeles to see Cordelia. I came to find you."

He laughed. She smiled widely. She loved his laugh. His eyes twinkled so brightly whenever he laughed. She'd missed that so much.

"So you're…you're not with anyone?" he asked uncertainly.

She shook her head. "Are…are you?"

"No," he replied, smiling again. She giggled.

"I missed you so much," she whispered quietly.

"I missed you, too," he replied. "Every day."

"I was having dreams, Angel," Buffy admitted. "Dreams about us. About our past, That's why I came to find you in the first place." She took a deep breath. "To get you back."

"I'm so glad you did," he murmured. His hands came up to rest on her upper arms. They moved closer. "I still love you, Buffy. I've loved you since the day I met you. I've never stopped."

She smiled. "Me, too. I love you too."

This was what they'd both been waiting for for so long. To hear the other confess their words of love once more. Gently, Angel pulled her up against him. She raised her clear blue eyes to look into his deep chocolate ones. His mouth was angled over hers, an inch away.

"Kiss me," she murmured, her breath caressing his lips like a gentle breeze.

He did.

Buffy closed her eyes as her lips met his. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck. Their kiss grew more passionate. His arms encircled her lower back, pressing her body to his as they kissed in the doorway. A few people's eyes wandered over. Willow was watching, a huge smile on her lips. Buffy began to lose herself in the magical kiss, in his arms, his amazing heat. Their tongues dueled, their hands caressed. Buffy's hands tangled in Angel's hair, holding the back of his head, pressing his lips to hers. 

The kiss was heaven, and lasted forever.

However, it did have to end. Slowly, reluctantly, they parted. Buffy was breathing heavily. She could feel Angel's hardness against her. 

A coy smile spreading across her features, Buffy murmured into his ear, "My room's just down the hall."

He grinned. "Let's go."

She took his hand, and led his out of the living room, past a grinning Willow, and down the hall into her room, leaving a handle of curious and surprised people in their wake.

*~*~*

Buffy and Angel didn't rejoin the party. They were busy with other things.

Eventually, though, the sun rose the next morning. And they eventually got out of get and showered. Together. Then dressed each other and headed down to breakfast with a bemused Cordelia and an ecstatic Willow.

"So, where'd you guys get to?" Cordelia asked, winking at her boss.

"Oh, you know," Buffy grinned.

"I know," Willow chuckled. I had to double up in bed with Cordy last night. There were strange noises coming from our room, Buffy. I was too scared to go in, y'know?"

Buffy grinned and smacked Willow gently. 

"So, Angel, would this be a good time to ask for a raise?" Cordelia smirked.

"Pretty good time," Angel replied. He chuckled.

Buffy and Angel grabbed some food and sat at the table. "Cordy, Willow, we're gonna go out today, okay?" Buffy smiled at her friends.

They laughed. "I think we gathered that," Cordelia replied. "We'll be fine on our own, don't worry."

So Buffy and Angel spent a whole day together. Then a day turned into two, and two turned into three, and in the end, they were together all week.

The time came for Buffy and Willow to return to Sunnydale. Which, of course, Buffy didn't want to do. But Angel promised that he'd do a couple of days work, after taking the whole week off to be with her, then come down to Sunnydale in a couple of days.

It was hard for them to say goodbye. However, the end result was Buffy driving away with Willow, while Angel waved from the kerb.

*~*~*

__

1 year later…

Everyone in the waiting room jumped to their feet as the doctor walked in from the delivery room. He glanced at Angel, and smiled. "It's a girl," he announced, smiling as everyone cheered. "A baby girl."

Angel was the first one allowed in the delivery room with Buffy, yet everyone else insisted on being close behind. He found his wife propped up in bed, a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. Her eyes brightened and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw Angel.

"Hi," she whispered happily. "Look, honey."

Angel stepped up next to his wife, and stared down at the baby. She was so beautiful. Her mother's beautiful blue eyes stared up at him as her tiny fist clamped onto his finger. Buffy giggled. 

"She's so beautiful," Angel murmured, kissing Buffy's hair. "I love you, honey,"

"I love you too," Buffy proclaimed, moving so her lips met his.

They stared down at little Chantelle Hanna, a deep feeling of love, for the new baby and for each other, warming their hearts.

*~*~*

The End


End file.
